Indecision: Torn Outtakes & Sideshots
by ajr818
Summary: Here are some outtakes and sideshots from my story, Torn. If you haven't read Torn, some of these might not make sense.


_**Sideshot Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**This is Rosalie's POV in Chapter 1 of Torn when she is trying to help Bella find a job. It continues into her trip to Subway and subsequent conversation with Jessica, finding Bella a possible interview to work at Cullen & Whitlock Publishing.**_

**RPOV**

Helping Bella find a job was seeming more like an impossible task as time passed. I was sitting at our computer, pouring over job ad after job ad, and it seemed like every posting I mentioned to Bella, she shot completely out of the water.

"Oh! What about this one?" Bella stood up from her place at our kitchen table where she was surrounded by newspapers and made her way to stand behind me, looking at the posting for a position with an insurance company. I looked up at her face and already knew this one was going to be turned down also.

"Selling insurance? I don't know if I could handle that. I'm not very … sales-y."

_Seriously, Bella? You worked as a cashier in high school!_

Right now, I was worried about how we were going to pay our rent. Well, I was worried about how she was going to be able to hold up her half of the rent. She was living off of her loans, but she was going to run out of money soon.

"Sales-y, Bella? I thought you were an English major. Speak proper English, for God's sake!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up. I'm just stressed from not having any luck. I'm not being grammatically correct right now. See if you can find anything in advertising or journalism. Something like that." I had been looking for things like that for two months and had had absolutely no luck. I didn't understand why she didn't just take what she could get, at least for now.

"Bella, I've been looking for things like that. I haven't found anything."

"Well, just look harder."

I scoffed at her and looked back at the computer screen while she moved back to the kitchen table.

I saw a few other things, but I knew as soon as I mentioned them, I would get the same reaction I did for the insurance job. They were things like a waitressing job, an assistant manager position at a video store, and a customer service representative for a window factory. All of these jobs were things she wasn't interested in. The only thing she wanted to do was something that related to her major, and that was all she was willing to consider.

My stomach growled a bit, and I really had a craving for a Buffalo Chicken sub from Subway. I looked behind me from the computer and saw that Bella was perusing the newspapers again.

"Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you want anything? I was thinking of running down to Subway really quick."

Bella looked up from the newspaper she was currently looking at and answered, "Yeah, that sounds good. Just get me my usual."

"All right. I'll be back soon." I stood up from my chair in front of the computer and headed for the door.

Subway was across the street from our apartment building which was nice, because I always had cravings for Subway, even though I ate it a few times a week from the convenience of it.

While I was waiting in line, I was somewhat eavesdropping on the couple in front of me. It was somewhat hard not to. The woman was very pregnant, and my eye was automatically drawn to her when I walked in.

"—can't believe how impossible it is to find a replacement. It seems like everyone who comes in is either a complete idiot … or a complete idiot! Ugh! What am I going to do? There is no way Mr. Cullen is going to let me go without a replacement. He's been trying to land that new book deal, and he's being more demanding than ever."

The man who was with her—I assumed it was her husband, but he didn't have a ring—rubbed her back soothingly.

"Babe, it's kind of the law for him to give you leave."

She glared up at him. "Are you serious? We're talking about Edward Cullen here. The law doesn't apply to him. I don't know what I'm going to do! I need to find someone competent quickly, or I'm going to end up popping this kid out on a stack of manuscripts."

Certain words kept popping out at me: "book deal", "manuscripts". It sounded exactly like something Bella would want.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear." _Yeah, right! I was listening in to your conversation the whole time. _"My friend is looking for a job and isn't really having any luck. What kind ofposition are you looking to fill?"

She looked at me with calculating eyes while the man moved his hand down to her belly, seeming to somewhat remind her why she was looking for a replacement for whatever job she was looking to fill.

"It's an executive assistant position to the CEO of a publishing company. It's at Cullen & Whitlock Publishing, and I'm looking to fill the position of assistant to Mr. Edward Cullen. What kind of experience does your friend have?"

"Well, she was an English major in college, and she's been working for a job in publishing. I'll let her tell you her qualifications at the interview." I smirked at her, knowing that I was baiting her into giving Bella an interview. She looked at me as if she knew exactly what I was trying to pull, which I had no doubt she did, but she went along with it anyway.

"Here's my business card." She handed me a card out of her purse. "Have your friend call me, and we can probably set something up for tomorrow." At this point, the man she was with had already ordered their subs, and they started to head for the door.

"Thanks a lot!" I yelled out to them.

The woman turned back to me. "No problem," she said with a smile, and then they were gone.

After I'd gotten Bella's and my food, I made my way back over to the apartment. When I got to the door, I heard Bella talking to someone. I wondered if maybe she was calling on a job, so I pressed my ear against the door to hear what was being said.

"—when he forced a kiss on me when he dropped me off and drooled everywhere. None of that was bad at all."

Okay, she definitely was _not _calling on a job.

"No thanks, Jake." Ah! She's talking to the GBF. "Will do."

After a few minutes of waiting to be sure she had hung up so I could pull this off right, I made my way into the apartment. I walked to the kitchen table where she was still sitting and threw the Subway bag down. When she went to grab it, I threw the business card down on top of the bag.

"There's your new job."

Bella looked suspiciously at the card. "Don't tell me you got me a job at Subway."

She picked it up, and as she read it, a smirk grew on my face, because I knew I'd done well.

"What's this?" _It's exactly what you think it is, Bella! A business card related to a publishing house. Might not be an editing job, but at least it's at the place you want to be._

"Well, when I was in line at Subway, I was talking to the girl in front of me about how my crazy ass roommate had me scouring the internet for publishing jobs. She whipped out her card and told me she was trying to find a temporary replacement for herself since she is going on maternity leave soon. She sounded like she was having trouble finding a replacement, so you should have a good chance of getting in. It's not an editing job or anything like that, but at least it gets you in the door. Plus, it's a job, and you need the money," I said, taking in the changing expressions on her face. At first there was uncertainty, and then it morphed into a contained happiness, then straight up glee.

She jumped up out of her chair and knocked it backwards, which I chuckled at, before she ran up to tackle me.

"Oh my God! You are the best! This is the one time I can thank you for talking bad about me to strangers. So, thank you." So, I might have fibbed a little bit about talking bad about her crazy ass self to the woman—Jessica from what I found on the card—but it made her happy. I pulled away from her first.

"You just need to call her to set up an interview. She said if you wanted to, you could call her cell today, and she could probably get you in tomorrow. She wants to get someone trained really soon, because she was supposed to already be on her leave but couldn't find anyone." I didn't know if she wanted to train anyone soon, but I was assuming that was the case from what I heard when I was eavesdropping. Who knew eavesdropping could be a good thing?

"I'm going to call her right now." Bella grabbed the card and ran into her room.

"Of course you are." I murmured as she ran away.

I wondered what I could do until Bella was done with her little tête-à-tête with Jessica and spotted the blood red nail polish on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and went over to the couch. It wasn't two minutes after I'd started painting my nails that Bella ran out of her room and stopped in front of me. I looked up at her, and she was jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"So, what did she say?" I asked, looking at her like I usually did when she got like this.

"I have an interview tomorrow at eleven," she answered. She sounded like one of those chipmunks from that movie.

I looked back down at my toes and ran the polish-covered brush over my pinky toe. "Don't screw it up."


End file.
